Possibilities after being Dishonorably Discharged
by Delorita
Summary: Explanation why BA was in Mexico when the movie started.


A/N: Written for the August 2011 challenge at lj ateam_prompts. "What was BA doing down in Mexico before he met Hannibal." At first I wanted to refuse it because it sounded too hard for me to come up with an idea but then I decided to take the challenge! It's a bit short, though. But that's why I made a bonus wall. THANKS karenjd for your beta help!

0000000000

Dishonorably discharged. For some fucking bullshit he hadn't even done in the first place. Fucking bureaucrats.

BA silently cursed to himself whilst driving the one hundred thousand dollar car down the highway at almost maximum speed. He had a delivery time to keep. This was the fifth prestigiouscar he'd driven through Mexico to earn himself some quick money, and he didn't want to be late.

He was lucky though. BA really thought he was going to end up in prison after his trial. But he didn't. The Army just threw him out. After several dutifully served years as an Airborne Ranger. After saving countless peoples' lives. After defending his country. Just out. Fuck.

And now he i_was_/i breaking the law. A quick glance in the rear mirror showed him the three police cars that were chasing him now.

Double fuck.

But he smirked. There weren't as many cars on the road as usual at this time, so he had the opportunity to use his perfected driving skills, and tricked them by occasionally weaving through what traffic there was and hiding from view behind a truck, until he could take the next available exit off the highway.

Only a few miles and he'd see his beloved 'girl' again. How fucking stupid of him to leave her in the garage as collateral. He wouldn't do that again. Ever.

He needed a new job. A serious one.

He missed flying though. The adrenaline rush just before the jump. The fighting. The knowledge of doing something good, of helping people out.

He could go and become a mechanic. Maybe he'd do that for a while. But surely not for long. He wasn't ready to settle down yet.

BA had tried several different professions in the two years he had been discharged from the army. The first being a really wicked one. A friend of his had suggested the idea to BA, and he wanted to help him in his unusual venture. BA could put his experience in hand to hand combat to good use, and become a wrestler.

He had laughed at first, but after watching several shows he was ready to give it a try. But his friend had let him down and abandoned him after their first contract fight had ended, leaving him without a manager. BA decided he didn't want to go on with that anymore, anyway. He was always afraid he'd use a deadly manoeuvre by accident, in pure self-defence, and he couldn't risk that.

Next he tried to get a job doing something completely opposite to wrestling. Since he loved kids so much, he actually plucked up the courage and asked to work in a kindergarten. The kids had surrounded him immediately, were drawn to him and he could have helped the women out for several weeks. The kids and the teachers liked him equally. But some of the parents didn't. So he had to go.

Mother Baracus had taken care of him after that. He'd lived through a phase of depression and self doubt. But as strong as he was, he got over that and announced one day, "Mom, gotta go to Mexico for a while."

He needed to be a soldier again. That was what he was good at. That was what he had learned to do perfectly. Maybe some security firm would have work for him. Maybe even the Mexican police.

But all of those thoughts were dismissed when he accidentally heard about the car delivery job. It didn't sound so bad at first. But with each car he brought, they got bolder, wanted more of him, and faster. Demanded his van in exchange so he wouldn't leave.

That just wasn't gonna happen.

Getting rid of the three police cars in the city, he raced to the meeting point, stopped right in front of the owner, orange car flawless and just a bit dirty. Job done. And done in time. Now he wanted his money and his girl back. He needed to get out of there. And they wanted trouble.

So they got trouble. He hadn't forgotten how to fight five men at once. It was no effort. None at all. He was a trained Ranger. They were nothing.

He decided to forget about the money, was just so happy to see his black beauty again.

BA jumped in, let the engine roar for a moment, and then he was off to new adventures, wicked grin firmly in place.

He wasn't to know though, that in just a few miles, his whole life would change after meeting the Ranger legend, Colonel 'Hannibal' Smith.

F I N


End file.
